In Your Arms
by CanadianCrimson
Summary: When Tsubaki is alone without her meister at the biggest party of the year, Kid finally has the chance to tell her how he feels...But will he do it? My First story! One-Shot Tsukid


It was a night of celebration at the DWMA. All the students were dressed in their best, everybody looking brilliant under the bright lights. There was music and dancing, even fireworks burst in the night sky. Laughter and cheering echoed through the entire city. But as usual, one voice stood out from the rest…

There he was. The blue-haired meister, BlackStar, was standing on the spikes of the Academy, screaming about his great glory and his quest to surpass God. His voice rang over all the others, although nobody paid much attention. He continued anyways.

And where was his weapon partner, Tsubaki? She was standing alone, aside form the dance floor, watching her friends move swiftly and rhythmically in the arms of their friends and partners. She couldn't help but smile, masking her own loneliness. But the mask began to fade. She knew she shouldn't even bother trying to get BlackStar off the stage and she didn't really know many other people. All she could do was sigh and continue to observe.

Looks like her beautiful gown had gone to waste. It fit tight around her and was a deep navy blue, matching her eyes, and when it hit the light, the sparkles that covered it shimmered. She also wore a silver necklace, with a diamond at the end of it's chain.

The weapon looked down, trying to hold back the tears. She had always dreamed of dancing with somebody special on a night like this one. Instead, she was standing alone in the shadows, and feeling happy for _others. _But who was there to dance with anyway? Certainly not her meister…'_nobody _'…That was her answer.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her bare shoulder. Their skin was warm and rather smooth, '_Who could it be?_' she wondered, partly frightened. She turned her head around with a slight hesitation, Standing there was Death The Kid. He was dressed magnificently! He wore a white tuxedo, it appeared to be made of a leathery material. It had black stripes across the shoulder line, symmetrical on each side of course, and clipped to his black tie, there was a skull that matched Lord Death's mask. His hair was the same as usual, silky black with three cloud-white stripes streaming across one side. And those eyes, those bright, yellow, mysterious eyes, ever since he had reached her height, his eyes stared straight into hers.

"Why are you standing in the corner alone?" He asked her, seeming somewhat worried

"Oh-Kid! I just don't…Feel like dancing, I guess" She lied

"C'mon Tsubaki, I know that's not it" Kid saw right through her lie

She sighed before she spoke again, "Well, there isn't really anyone to dance with" She put a smile on her face, although her tone was still unhappy

"Where is BlackStar?" He questioned

"Proclaiming his greatness out there" She answered

'_How could he...Just leave his gorgeous partner alone on a night like this_! _The idiocy!_' The reaper thought to himself with frustration.

Kid just looked at her for a moment, until a smile formed on his face. The smile seemed kind of mischievous. He brought his hand up and put it around Tsubaki's. She blushed and her eyes widened a little bit.

"Well then, Let's not let that lovely dress of yours go to waste" He said with a sort of sparkle in his eye, as he led the weapon out onto the dance floor. Earning a cute gasp from her as her cheeks turned a light pink.

They reached an open space on the floor, Tsubaki still blushing. Kid put his arm gently around her waist and pulled her towards him, placing his other hand on her shoulder. She was almost trembling from nervousness, but how could she not? This was Death The Kid, son of Lord Death himself and her crush! But she tried not to make a fool of herself and played along. The young meister took the lead. And her cheeks turned an ever darker shade.

They started to dance, moving their feet in time with the music and swaying side to side in each other's arms.

"I'm quite impressed, you never told me you could dance so well Tsubaki" He complimented

"Really? Thank you, Kid...I've never been much of a dancer" She said softly

"I'd have to disagree" He said, and they both laughed a little bit…but the laughter didn't last long.

There was a moment of silence.

"Why?" He questioned

"I just don't dance with anybody very oft-" She started,

"No, That's not what I meant…Why are you always so unsure of yourself?" He cut her off, his tone changed and his voice was now full or seriousness. " You are so strong, intelligent and...Beautiful, you really are Tsubaki" He continued

Her whole face turned cherry-red "Kid…You-you really see m-me that way?" She stuttered

'_Beautiful? He thinks I'm Beautiful…Somebody like him? A Grim Reaper…No it couldn't be, he's just being a good friend—Right?_' She thought to herself. She had always had a major crush on him, but thought it was impossible. But right now her heart was beating so fast she thought it might burst right out of her chest! Even if he was just being friendly

'_Damn! What am I saying!? I cant tell her how I feel! She's BlackStar's partner…And I have my own. But A partner isn't really the same as a-Significant other, right?_'

"Kid are you alright? Is something wrong?" Tsubaki said, concerned

He was snapped out of his thoughts to realize a drop of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Kid…?" She asked again, he didn't answer.

Before they knew it, they had moved into the center of the dance floor…

'_I'm going to do it. I'm going to let her know…I can only pray she'll accept it_' He told himself.

Kid closed his eyes slowly, Took a deep breath and lifted his chin. Leaving the young weapon confused.

Tsubaki began to open her mouth again but before she could say a single word…Kid captured her lips with his. He pressed softly at first and the pressure began to grow as he brought his hand up and cupped her cheek sweetly. When he didn't feel her fight back, he moved his lips away slowly and brought her into his embrace.

"Tsubaki…I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold back any longer" He whispered, guilt in his voice.

"Kid…" She was still in shock and could hardly muster that single word.

"Ever since I first saw you…" His voice faded.

Tsubaki smiled...She pushed her forehead into his muscular chest and closed her eyes, lettign tears form under her lashes. He let out a chuckle and rested his chin on her head

It wasn't long before they were standing there, in the center of the floor. All eyes were on the two of them. A single spotlight illuminating them apart from the rest.

He tenderly pulled her into another kiss, moving his finger sensually down the side of her face as their lips locked. Tsubaki was still blushing furiously, but she didn't mind.

They danced together for the rest of the night…Tsubaki safe in the comfort and warmth of his arms, Kid losing himself in her radiant eyes. If only every night could be like this~


End file.
